


You Broke My Heart...but I Forgive You

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/F, If this is too dark and If I get enough messages I will delete this, If you're in a dark place mentally please call this number 800-273-8255, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide is going to be talked about a lot, You're not alone and in the end notes I will write my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Chloe sends Max one final text
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, past amberprice - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in a dark place or feel like you're not good enough I hope you call the number I posted up there.  
> https://www.opencounseling.com/suicide-hotlines  
> This link that I posted will give you other phone numbers if you don't live in the Untied States.  
> Suicide is going to be a main focus of this fic so if its too dark of a topic for you please don't read this. I have plenty more PriceField fics anyway :)  
> I <3 you all n you're perfect just the way you are.

_Max I don't even know why I'm texting you I know you're not going to respond. Todays my birthday incase you forgot which I figured you did since you forgot about me. Too harsh? I really don't care. Been a while since I texted you, you probably have my number blocked which is understandable since you haven't answered any of my texts I've sent you. I really thought you'd be here for me but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. You don't have to worry about me bugging you anymore because this is going to be my final message. I know I've said that alot now but this time its different. You'll never hear from me again and I know how happy you must be happy hearing that huh Caulfield?_

_No matter how many times I want to forget about you, no matter how many times I want to forget everything we've been threw I just can't. I can't forget about you Max because I love you dumbass. I've loved you ever since we were kids and I still love you now. This message isn't me telling you how much I hate you because I don't hate you believe it or not. I'm super pissed at you and you did break my heart but I can never hate you. You will always be my best friend._

_I met someone...her named was Rachel and she was my everything. She's so beautiful too but she left me to. Everyone leaves no expectations._

_I've told you how Joyce married this prick so you know about that but what you don't know is I've ran away. I've been living in this junkyard for a while now. When I told Joyce to choose between me or him I didn't expect her to pick him and yet she did. Been living by myself for about 3 months now and honestly? Its pretty awful but I manage. Got a job working on cars which is fine I guess. In the junkyard I was staying at I found this really shitty truck but something about it made it feel...right. Took me a hell of a long time too fixed it up but when I did it was probably the most happiest I've ever been in a long time._

_Haven't been that happy since the day dad died. Remember that day Max? We blew up some dolls, I refused to throw any of my shit away. Played pirates....it was really nice. I think about that day alot really.....I'll be seeing dad soon anyway. Or maybe not...._

_I miss Bongo too, you were so sweet to put a white flower in his grave....I hope you put one on mine._

_How's your life in Seattle been? Dunno why I'm asking you this I'm not going to hear your responce but I hope its been nice. You deserve to have nice things Max. I hope you've finally grown a pair and put yourself out there. Met new people....made some friends....told bullies to fuck off. That was always my job Max and I was good at that, shielding you away from all the scary things in life. Every time you used to cry I was there and I would always be there for you Max. Or maybe you won't cry but I hope at the very least you will_

_Hope you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend Max I can't tell what your sexual orientation is but whatever it is its perfect because its you Max. You're perfect just the way you are._

_Anyways I've been rambling on for a while now....dunno why really guess its nice to hear yourself talk and not get a responce. I guess we're not really talking either because that means you actually have too talk to me which you don't want to do._

_Before I say goodbye forever Max I want to tell you this ......._

_...._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_My hair is blue and I hope you dye your hair blue as well. Maybe not 100 percent blue although you'd look so pretty with blue hair but maybe just a little bit?_

_I guess I can't really ask you to do that since you don't talk to me anymore but it'll be nice to see some blue in your hair Caulfield....What I'm trying to say is if you haven't grown a pair already and grow some confidence dying your hair blue could be the start of that._

_I'm not really making much sense anymore am I?_

_I've just....been in so much pain Max. I wish I could hear your voice and tell me that we'll be sailing together soon but your captain isn't good enough for a responce._

_I'm so sorry Max I'm just so....I dunno. I guess its time for me to say goodbye?_

_As I write this rather long message I'm scared really.....I just hope I'll be buried next to Dad._

_Goodbye Max Caulfield......_

_..._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_I love you so....so much....._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey daughter of mine."_

_"Dad....its so nice too see you again. I thought I'd never see you again"_

_"Don't cry sweetie...it's alright."  
_

_"I'm sorry Dad...it's just been really hard for me. Tried smoking, going to parties, drinking until I forget but what's the point? Life has been so hard Dad, with you gone Max and Rachel leaving me....I really miss them Dad...."_

_"I know you do hunny but you have to keep fighting okay? You're worth it..."_

_"I'M NOT DAD! I'm a high school dropout...I can't do anything Dad...."_

_"You fixed up that truck. You fixed up some many cars people thought were already broken. You changed the life of Max by just being in her life Chloe. Your love for pirates was an amazing thing for me and your mother too see. Should I continue going Chloe?"_

_"No....I guess not...."_

_"Sweetheart I know life sucks. It really, REALLY sucks but life can also be amazing."_

_"But what's the point Dad?"_

_"I can't answer that Chloe only you know that. I wish I can be in your life Chloe and I certainly wish we'll have more talks like this but you have to face the fact that I'm dead."_

_"I'm dead too Dad...."_

_"No Chloe....not for a really long time you're not. Oh and one more thing Chloe?"_

_"What are you...."_

_"I approve of you and Max. You two are meant for each other...."_

**A few hours ago**

"Hi yes this is Maxine Caulfield I need an ambulance at American Rust.....my best friend isn't responding to me and I'm afraid she's took her own life......I do have some pills that were in her pocket but I can't tell if she's took them or not.....okay I will try and force her to throw up....." 

"Ma.....Max....you're here....." 

"Did you take these pills Chloe?" 

"No....I was going to....guess I passed out.....you're so cold Max...." 

"Well when you get a suicide note from your best friend you pretty much drop everything." 

"But....how? Seattle is....so far away...." 

"Yeah I uh....broke so many traffic laws getting here. When I finally explained things to the police I got a escort here. The ambulance should be here shortly Chloe save your breath." 

"I'm getting a police escort?.....cool...." 

**Now**

_"That Max Caulfield sure loves you doesn't she Chloe?"_

"Yeah she's....my best friend...." 

"CHLOE! YOU'RE AWAKE! 

"I missed your hugs Max....how long have I been out?" 

"A month....you were extremely dehydrated and you barley had any food in your system.....who were you talking to Chloe?" 

"Dad I uh....see him some times....hope that's not too weird Max...." 

"You've always been a dork Chloe" 

"Your laugh is....I missed you Max...." 

"Chloe you don't know how sorry I am. I should've been there for you....I should've...." 

"Shhhhh Max that doesn't matter now...you're here....how long have you been holding my hand?" 

"I had to let go when I ate and went to the bathroom but I've been by your side ever since." 

"That's nice Max...were you always this pretty?" 

"No-I um.....dyed my hair blue....not all of it but....see?" 

"Dude that's so....badass. We'll make a punk out of you yet Max Caulfield." 

"Ready for the mosh pit Shaka-Bruh" 

"Max that was....really lame...." 

"Your laugh....I missed that so much" 

"Yeah....I'm going to get some sleep....you're going to be here when I wakeup right?" 

"Of course...a first mate never leaves their Captain." 

**One Year Later**

"CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE!" 

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssss?" 

"WHY DOES MY FACEBOOK STATUS SAY AND I QUOTE 'OMG I AM SUCH A LOSER AND CHLOE PRICE IS THE BEST!' 

"Because its true???????? I don't see the problem here Maxi...." 

"YEAH DON'T GET ME WRONG YOU ARE AMAZING BUT THE PROBLEM IS.....YOU ACCIDENTLY POSTED A NUDE OF ME ON HERE TOO!" 

"Its a good thing you don't have a lot of friends then.....did you see who heart reacted it?" 

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU CHLOE BUT NOW I'VE BEEN BANED FOR 30 DAYS FOR POSTING PORNOGRAPHY!" 

"OH.....oops?" 

"YOU'RE AN ASS!" 

"YOU LIKE MY ASS MAX DON'T LIE!" 

"i do.....I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!" 

"Sweetheart you are so adorable when you're mad....." 

"BITE ME CHLOE!" 

"Is that an invitation?" 

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH CHLOE!" 

...

..

..

..

..

"I don't actually hate you Chloe....I love you" 

"I know Max.....I love you too." 

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

"What are you doing Max?" 

"I'm posting a nude of yourself on your so you can be banned too." 

"Oh....okay...." 

"What do you mean okay?" 

"I normally go on Facebook to like your posts anyway...." 

"Ughhhhhhhhh now I don't want too do it!" 

"You know what we can do....." 

"What's that?" 

"We could....you can say no if you want too BUT....we could recrate those photos...." 

"That Chloe Price.....is a good idea." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 22 years old and I've been suffering with depression/anxiety for roughly 6 years. I've graduated from high school for a few years now but it was the worst time of my life. Mostly my senior year and I never got an answer on if I was graduating till a week before graduation. Which really sucked because no one would tell me and in doing so just threw me in this dark pit of asking myself 'am I good enough to gradate high school?' and if I wasn't the am I good enough for anything? There's been times where I wake up and I just....don't wish I haven't. To this day its still happening for me. There's people who I hurt during my time in HS and I did apologize to some of them but some I haven't. Even when I write this now there's a fear inside of me that makes me worried if I'll hurt everyone who ever comes into my life so in a way writing Pricefield fan fiction has helped me a lot. Believe me I know my writing style is very different but I love to write. Writing for me has been a escape for a while at least. For me some days have been alright but today has been a really shitty day for me so that's another reason why I'm writing this. Anyways that's pretty much it really but what I really want to say is if anyone is reading this and you feel like you're alone your not. Please get some help, I know that its terrifying thing to think about but you are good enough for this world. You will find love, respect, a reason worth to wake up everyday with a smile on your face. I hope at the very least my fics have put a smile on your face and I absolutely continue to write hella more Pricefield fanfiction   
> Every single one of you are amazing n I hope your have an amazing day today, tomorrow, and every single day in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write my story in the next end notes but the reason why I'm writing this is for many reasons actually  
> 1\. To tell you my story  
> 2\. To get better at writing  
> 3\. To show a possibility in Chloe's mental state with Rachel and Max being gone  
> 4\. Been having a rough time taking my actual fics somewhere so I've been writing one shots  
> 5\. Writing the love between Max and Chloe actually helps me out a lot  
> 6\. William still being in Chloe's life even though he's long gone  
> 7\. To show Max's life in Seattle and how miserable she is


End file.
